


Ink Machine Blooper Reel

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗃️ Random Things I Made Because I Think I'm Funny 🗃️ [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blooper Reel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pixar Movies, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blooper Reel, Cussing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Here we go, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Other, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts, bloopers, friends - Freeform, movie, movies - Freeform, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: So these are a bunch of made up Bloopers for Bendy and The Ink Machine since I thought it would be fun to write and create this since I saw it on Tumblr.Just a heads up this all plays out like a movie set so the entire cast and crew are basically actors making the game. So it's all like a movie set.The original post that started all of this was created by @multi-level-shipper, @adobe-outdesign, @metalrosalina, @morgan—arts, and @ecologistbat who are all on Tumblr so go check them out!Some of these will also be mine as well that I come up with but don't worry I'll put in the summary of each chapter, who came up with what! Always give credit to the orginial creators!Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞





	1. It's Time For Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see the orginial post the link is down below and it will take you right to it!
> 
> Orginial Post Link: https://ecologistbat.tumblr.com/post/180796126196/batim-but-the-end-credits-are-pixar-style-bloopers
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @adobe-outdesign on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: “Sleep sleep sleep, it’s time for sheep. [beat] fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Sammy takes one more look at Henry who is currently tied up before quickly walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Once he is outside of the room he's left Henry in he heads towards the intercom room that has been set up and steps inside.

Sammy quickly turns the mic on before tapping it to see if it works.

Once he sees that it works his voice echos all around the studio where everyone can hear him.

Without even thinking about what he's saying he opens his mouth to speak his voice a little muffled behind his mask.

“Sleep, sleep, sleep, it’s time for sheep," Sammy says his voice smooth and confidant as he does so.

Everyone cracks up and begins to laugh loudly unable to stop themselves.

"What?" Sammy asks his voice echoing through the mic causing everyone to laugh louder.

For a moment Sammy wonders what's going on before his eyes go wide as he realizes what he's done.

"Wait, Fuck!" Sammy says with a sigh as he tries to hold back his own frustration and laughter.

"Sammy, We've been through this ten fucking times!" Joey says from somewhere off set as he laughs harder and harder.

"Yes, Thank you, Joey I got that!" Sammy calls out with another sigh silently cursing himself.

"Take Eleven!" Someone yells from the crew.


	2. Flipping Everyone Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt created by @adobe-outdesign 
> 
> Prompt: the giant hand just flipping everyone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Henry floating down the inky river that will lead him towards the next scene.

Everything his silent on the set as the cast and crew all watch without saying a word not wanting to ruin the shot.

Henry jumps and looks around as he hears splashing sound.

He quickly turns around only to start laughing after a few seconds of doing so.

Everyone looks a little confused before they see the gaint hand just flipping everyone off.

This causes everyone else on the set to start laughing as well since no one had been expecting it.

"Take five!" Someone yells out.


	3. Head Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt created by @metalrosalina
> 
> Prompt: Allison completely missing Alice’s chest with her sword for like 5 takes; in fact, she probably hits her head at one point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

"Alright, Quiet on the set," The director calls out before looking towards the scene in front of them where Henry, Susie, Allison, and Tom are all standing waiting to film the scene.

"Alright, In three, two, one action!" The director calls out before going silent alongside the rest of the cast and crew around them.

Susie starts running towards Henry yelling in rage and anger as she does so.

After a few seconds Allison runs towards Susie with her fake sword drawn ready to stab her through the heart like she's meant to.

When she gets there instead of stabbing Susie through the heart, she hits her in the head by mistake making.

Susie yelps in pain and falls to the ground in surprise.

"Oh fuck, Are you okay?" Allison says instantly dropping her sword to help Susie up feeling horrible for hitting her in the head.

"Cut!" The director yells trying hard not to laugh while the others are trying to do the same.

Before long Henry is on his knees laughing while Tom his trying to hold back his laughter because this is the fifth time Allison has missed Susie's heart but it's the first time she's hit her in the head

"Susie, I am so sorry!" Allison says as she helps Susie stand up while everyone is laughing.

"Can we please get, Susie, some ice!" Henry calls out between fits of laughter causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Take six!" Someone yells from the crowd of laughing people.


	4. Dishwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt made by ecologistbat
> 
> Prompt: Tom actually forgets to knock down Henry’s food-so Henry eats and Allison just sighs and goes “cut!” for the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Tom glares at Henry once Allison leaves anger and distrust in his eyes.

After another moment he quickly makes a slitting throat motion before leaving Henry in the cell by himself.

The bowl of soup he knocked over still in its place so without thinking Henry reaches for it to eat it believing its food.

Henry places the bowl of soup in his lap and before anyone can stop him he grabs the spoon and starts eating.

Everyone looks at Henry when he suddenly spits out the soap in disgust.

"It taste like dishwater!" Henry yells as he keeps spitting trying to get the taste out of his mouth while everyone begins to laugh.

"It is dishwater!" Bendy yells from his place on another set as everyone starts cracking up once more.

"Cut!" Allison yells as she walks back in with Tom while everyone even the directors beings to laugh hard.

"Take three!" Someone yells as they call for another take on the scene.


	5. No Break Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt made by @ecologistbat
> 
> Prompt: The glass doesn’t break when Alice appears and she needs help getting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" Susie yells as she slams her fist against the glass expecting it to shatter under the weight of her weighted gloves.

To her surprise though it won't break, she tries hitting it again before the lights come back on but once again it doesn't shatter.

She tries again and again completely missing her lines as she does so and soon the lights are back one.

"Um... Susie everything alright?" The director ask from their seat.

"The stupid glass won't break!" Susie calls out as she tries to hit again trying to get it to break.

"Try the door to get out," Henry says as he moves closer so she can hear him a little better.

Susie nods before leaving the glass alone and heading towards the door to try and open it.

She stops and looks at the door with wide eyes as she tries to open it.

"It's not budging!" Susie yells as she keeps pushing against the door trying to get it open.

"It's stuck are you kidding me!" Susie yells as she keeps trying to get the door open though nothings working.

"Alright, Cut!" The director says as they move from their seat.

"Can someone please help me get Susie out of the recording booth?" They call out before heading towards the area where the door is a few people from both the cast and crew following them.

Henry starts hitting the glass with his metal pipe hoping that would do something motioning for Susie to stay in the corner so she won't get hurt if the glass does break.

"Tale eight!" Someone yells out as everyone keeps trying to get Susie out of the sound booth.


	6. Into A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is one that I made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The director sat in front of the Henry, Charley, Barley, and Edgar explaining to them how this seen is going to work.

"Alright all three of you are going to chase, Henry through different hallways and doorways," They said as they looked at the Butcher Gang who nodded their heads signing that they understood what the director was saying.

"Alright good," The Director said before sitting down in their chair and looking around.

"Alright, Everyone place!" They yell as the lights go off and the camera starts rolling.

"And action!" They call out which signals Henry and The Butcher Gang to start the scene.

Henry begins to run as fast as he can his legs carrying him through the ink covered halls as the Butcher Gang follow him close behind.

Henry heads to the left, then the left again, then the right three times, before heading towards an open door.

The Butcher Gang are hot on his heels through all of this making sure to keep up with Henry.

Henry turns another corner and heads through a door not noticing that he's turned to sharp of a corner.

He stops as he hears two loud banging sounds.

"Cut!" The Director shouts causing Henry to turn around and heads back from where he came.

Once he's back in the hallway he finds Charley, Barley, and Edgar all on the ground somewhat on top of one another.

It seems that Charley had hit the wall when making the turn after Henry and then knocked back into Barley and Edger knocking all three of them down in the process.

"Sorry," Henry said going to help them up like some of the crew memembers were doing.

In the crew and cast you can hear some of them laughing a little at the whole ordeal.

"Take eight!" Someone yells letting everyone know that they're redoing the scene yet again.


End file.
